MY Valentine
by CBarbie92
Summary: Paper hearts and jelly stains, because she was HIS valentine. One-sided/Secret Admirer BB/OC


**MY Valentine**

**A Death Note One-shot**

**Llana/BB Secret Admirer**

**Summary:** Paper Hearts and Jelly stains, because she was HIS valentine.

* * *

"Grr."

Llana looked down at the little blond head of hair to her left. "Mello, you have to be patient with it."

"It won't work! My hearts are ugly!"

The young girl stood from her seat and gently took the boy's hands in hers, guiding him and humming softly. Mello smirked when a perfect little paper heart fluttered onto the table, "I did it!"

Llana smiled, "Of course, and I did nothing."

The boy blushed and shoved the pink paper heart at her. "Here! Um, I mean, thanks…I guess."

The girl pat his head and turned to her right, watching the little red head of hair and his steadily growing pile of paper hearts. She brushed back his head and he looked up at her with a quick smile.

Shuffling feet caused her to look up, smiling brightly as L came into the room, Near clutching his pants for dear life and following behind him. Llana bent down and picked the boy up, hugging him close and kissing his head.

L smiled at her, "Happy Valentine's Day ideal."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too L."

The teen pulled out several boxes of chocolate, handing the biggest one to the girl in front of him. Her eyes lit up and she was so happy she didn't notice the extremely happy blond run screaming with joy from the room, the redhead following him.

"L, how sweet."

"They're from Switzerland, so they're very sweet."

The older boy took a red, heart shaped, lollipop from his pocket and handed it to the three year old in the girl's arms. Near was the only one who disliked chocolates.

Llana hugged L, quickly, "L, you are so sweet."

A blush colored his pale cheeks, "Thank you."

The girl squeaked as something poked her back. L snapped to attention, "What's wrong?"

She put Near down and picked up the small paper airplane from the floor. She unfolded the paper and it was littered with badly drawn red and pink hearts. In scratchy handwriting it said, 'come to the music room.'

L peeked over the girl's shoulder, which was easy, seeing as how he was taller, "It's a note."

Llana rolled her eyes and giggled, "Thank you Mr. Detective. It's probably just one of the younger kids. I'll be right back."

The girl found her way easily to the music room. She spent most of her time there, either teaching the younger children how to play the piano, or playing it in her free time.

As the sixteen year old entered the room she walked straight to the instrument she used daily. Tiny paper hearts and droplets of what looked like jelly littered the keys.

She sighed, now the keys would be sticky. A small sound caught her attention and she peeked around the room, "Hello?"

She walked back towards the door and looked into the hall, "He-…"

She looked down at more of the paper hearts and jelly stains on the floor. 'Those definitely weren't there…' she thought.

Llana found herself wandering through he large mansion. Walking halls she didn't even know existed. Before long she found herself outside, her heart racing as she continued to follow the trail. She couldn't help but feel like she was being set up. Like maybe this wasn't a good idea but Llana was never one to pass up anything just because it was dangerous.

She stopped outside the church on the Whammy's House grounds. She took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy doors. More hearts and a few more drops of jelly lead the girl straight to the alter.

Llana grabbed the red paper heart with white lace around it. Red eye's watched her silently through messy black bangs as she picked it up and looked over it. "Be my valentine?" was written in the same handwriting as the note.

The girl pulled a pink heart from her pocket and quickly wrote on it, leaving it in place of the red one that she folded and put in her jean pocket before slipping from the church.

The red eyes exited there hiding place and picked up at the pink heart, "Yes." was written on it in the girl's neat handwriting. The boy smiled and slipped the note into the pocket of his baggy faded jeans. Before liking his sticky fingers and rubbing them on his stained white t-shirt.

Only one thought made him smile as he headed back to the house, she was HIS valentine.


End file.
